


Warmth

by phantomdieb



Series: Shiratorizawa Diaries [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I blame the weather, M/M, No not at all, this is totally not self-serving, whistles innocently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><em>Dear Diary, today was really hot…</em></b><br/> </p><p> </p><p>The Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club is suffering in the heat but it has its good sides as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

_Dear Diary, today was really hot…_  
  
  
  
  
It was warm, no, it was _hot_. Too hot. The sun was shining merciless, warming the ground and the air even more. It was so hot, that the heat was already radiating from the asphalt, creating an illusion of shimmering air.  
  
Not even the wind was helping, as it was warm and dry as well.  
  
  
But while the sun was relentless like that, their coach was even worse.  
Why else would he force them to practice anyway?  
  
Of course, they were a powerhouse. They had a reputation to hold as the strongest school in Miyagi. But resting one day more, especially since the weather forecasts all said that it was the hottest day in the year, wouldn't make them lose that title.  
  
  
And yet here they were, all panting hard. They didn't dare to complain, knowing that if they did, their coach would punish them by making them work even more. The whole team was dreading the end of this practice. Even Ushijima was caught glancing at the clock from time to time.  
  
  
They had still twenty minutes to go when Washijou clapped his hands and made them gather around him.  
But instead of letting them go earlier like everyone had secretly hoped, he send them outside for a “cool down run”. It was almost cruel.  
  
But again, no one dared to complain. They all knew that if they did, there was a possibility of him letting them hit some serves after they came back for “wanting to slack off”.  
So they all vigorously drank more water before they left.  
  
If they had to suffer, they would at least suffer together.  
  
  
Reon was running behind the group to make sure that no one got lost, while Ushijima was in the front to show the way. Usually he would dash forward, leaving his team behind and Shirabu in charge of leading the way. But not today. Apparently it was too hot, even for him. Not that he said anything about it though.  
  
Meanwhile, Tendou couldn't hold back any longer and moaned.  
“It's so fucking hot. The coach wants to kill us.”  
  
It earned himself a jab in his ribs from Semi.  
“Shut up. It won't get cooler just because you complain. Just keep running.”  
  
It really helped. Tendou shut up again and continued to run in silence. That was, at least, until they turned to cross the park. A park with a fountain. Something similar to a sob escaped Tendou.  
  
“I will live,” he cried out as he dashed forward and stuck his head under the downpouring water of the fountain. The team kept their pace and left it to Semi to drag Tendou with him. He left his new spot only reluctantly, but eventually gave in.  
  
  
When they came back to the school, Tendou was completely dry again. What surprised his team though, was that his hair was still styled in that ridiculous way. Not even the water had been able destroy it.  
  
  
Once they were back in the gym, they let themselves fall to the floor and didn't move. It was some freaking miracle, they decided, that Washijou didn't scold them for it and just told them to clean up after themselves and lock the gym afterwards before he left.  
  
  
They didn't move for a long while. They _couldn't_ move, as they were focussing too hard on not melting right there.  
  
Their hair stuck to their foreheads and their sweaty shirts clung uncomfortably to their body. Well, that was until Ushijima decided that he was done with it and just took it off.  
  
Tendou let out a whistle. “Daring, Wakatoshi. Very daring.”  
  
But as soon as he had finished his sentence, his shirt followed as well. Then Yamagata took his off, as well as Reon. One after one, they all took off their shirts. Semi was the last one to wear his.  
  
“Aww, Eita, come on, don't be like this. You're sweating just as much as we are. Take it off.”  
  
“Fuck off, Satori.” If his cheeks hadn't been red already, he would have blushed now.  
Especially since Tendou was sliding his hands down Semi's torso and gently tugged at his shirt.  
  
“Come one, take it off already.”  
  
Semi slapped his hands away. “Fine, but take your fucking hands off me.”  
  
Tendou grinned and watched him taking it off. “That's not what you said last night.”  
  
In response he was smacked in the face by Semi's sweat soaked shirt.  
  
“Eita, that was downright disgusting,” Tendou said after he wiped his face with his hands. The grin was still there though. And it got even wider when he let himself sink to the floor next to Semi and wrapped his arms around his shoulder.  
  
“Are you nuts? Let go of me. I'm already melting enough without you, Satori.”  
  
“I'm fine though. Maybe you're just sensitive.”  
  
“Or maybe that's because you stuck your head under the fountain like a child and got brain freeze,” Semi shot back.  
  
  
While the two kept bickering, Shirabu found himself in a crisis.  
  
A very _big_ , very _gay_ crisis.  
  
He was surrounded by his half-naked teammates. Half-naked and sweaty. And while that wasn't really a new situation to him, it was still different. Because he wasn't used to being surrounded by them when his brain was literally fried.  
  
He forced himself to take deep breaths and stare on the ground. But suddenly there were feet in his field of vision.  
“Shirabu, is everything okay? You look like you're going to throw up at any given second.”  
  
When he looked up he saw Kawanishi leaning over him. What he also saw, though, was the sweat that ran down from his face over his throat and chest until it got soaked up by his shorts. He swallowed.  
  
“I'm fine.”  
  
Kawanishi raised his eyebrows.  
“Really?”  
  
“Y-yeah.” He bit his lip and looked away. But lying there, sprawled out on the floor, was Ushijima. His chest was glistening from sweat as he breathed slowly. He nodded from time to time to acknowledge Goshiki, who was sitting next to him and compared their abs.  
  
As if the captain had felt his stare, he suddenly turned to him and Shirabu could literally see his eyes wandering down his body. _Was_ _Ushijima_ _checking him out?_  
  
Suddenly, the setter wasn't so sure anymore if he really was fine.  
  
His throat was dry when he swallowed and he turned back, having completely forgotten about Kawanishi, who was still standing there. Maybe it was his imagination, but Shirabu felt like the middle blocker was watching him like a tiger its prey. And it didn't really help him with his little problem.  
  
“Uhm, d-do you maybe have something to drink? I'm really thirsty.”  
  
Kawanishi suddenly cracked a smile. “Thirsty? I think you're already dehydrated by the way you're staring.”  
  
It took Shirabu a second to progress his words. “That's not what I meant!” He half-yelled, embarrassed and blushing.  
  
“I think that's exactly what you meant!”  
  
Shirabu dragged his hands down his face.  
  
“Just shut up and get me something to drink already.”  
  
“As you wish, my Prince.”  
  
  
“Guys, lets wrap it up already and leave. A good hot shower is calling for me,” Yamagata suddenly said from where he rested on the floor.  
  
Reon sighed. “You mean a cold shower.”  
  
Yamagata looked at him like he went nuts. “No, a hot shower. You heard right.”  
  
“Why the fuck would you take a hot shower in this kind of weather?” Reon sounded more than upset.  
  
“Because it ain't a good shower if it doesn't feel like Satan is rubbing your back,” Yamagata replied. “Plus, if you take a hot shower, you won't start sweating as quickly.”  
  
They argued for a while before Reon just shook his head.  
“Anyway. We should go. We've been sitting here doing nothing for long enough.”  
  
Everyone agreed with that.  
Or at least almost everyone.  
“Hey Wakatoshi!”  
  
He didn't move and now all of the team members turned to him, wondering why he didn't react.  
“Hey Waka-”  
  
Quiet snoring emitted from where he was lying.  
  
“No way,” Reon muttered quietly and was about to walk over to him when Tendou jumped up and checked.  
  
“Yup. He's asleep. Just like our little wannabe ace here next to him.”  
  
The team gathered around them and watched. It was almost cute how they lay next to each other, both fast asleep. While Ushijima lay on his back, Goshiki was sleeping on his side, facing Ushijima.  
  
“Don't they kinda look like father and son?” Kawanishi muttered quietly and suddenly the whole team was staring at them in awe.  
  
No one dared to say anything, but they all silently agreed.  
  
  
Goshiki woke up when Ushijima started to stirr next to him. He yawned, his muscles screaming in protest when he sat up and blinked. Next to him Ushijima sat up as well, looking very irritated as Tendou kept poking his cheek.  
  
“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” Tendou grinned. “You've slept long enough. Come on, we want to leave already.”  
  
Tendou straightened up and offered a hand to help up Ushijima, while Shirabu did the same for Goshiki. Then Tendou clapped his hands. “Come on. Let's go, ladies. Let's get some good showers.”  
  
“And afterwards we can go and grab some dinner together,” Reon offered.  
  
“Don't forget your shirts,” Ushijima said, sleep still prominent in his voice. Half of team, which was already on their way to the showers had to turn around to pick up their forgotten shirts.  
  
Shirabu rolled his eyes. He was back in the locker room already and grabbed his towel to go and shower when there was suddenly a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was facing Ushijima – or rather Ushijima's chest.  
  
“Uhm-”  
  
“Are you okay, Shirabu? You seemed to be sweating a lot earlier and you were really red.”  
  
Shirabu's brain instantly stopped working again and he could hear Kawanishi snickering quietly.  
“Y-yeah, everything's fine. It just had been really hot. I cooled down now.”  
  
“You have to drink a lot. Weather like this can quickly leave you dehydrated.”  
  
Kawanishi honest to God _snorted_ and Shirabu was ready to kill him.  
“Yeah I will, thank you for you concern.”  
  
He hurried to occupy the last shower. Far, far away from Ushijima and his sweaty body. Far, far away from the others and their sweaty bodies.  
  
  
And yet he still couldn't escape his gay thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo hello I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it >)
> 
> Now if you've got some time, please check out [my new writing blog](http://phantomdieb.tumblr.com/)  
> I'm currently still reposting all my old works but I'm also already posting the new stuff there♥  
> It would mean a lot to me♥♥
> 
> That's all :D  
> Have a nice day ✿


End file.
